Deal With the Devil
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: Spring time in Konoha is meant to be the start. To Hinata this would be the start, the start of her worst nightmare and her greatest dream. Unknowingly, her thoughts and feelings at night will have effects in the real world. Her mind is his playground.
1. Springtime in Konoha

**Hello everyone! Since WoaL is fully typed up and all I'm waiting on is my beta I've decided to post my first crossover story! This is for _zezu-chan_ because, well she knows why so that's all that counts! Enjoy~!**

* * *

_There was no hope left. She couldn't wake up or summon her assassin back. This was his domain, her dreams were his playground. Now Hinata would be forced to bare the burden of knowing that another was going to die because of her own feelings and thoughts. She slowly sank to her knees, knowing he wouldn't return from his mission now that is was assigned._

Spring was blowing into Konoha with a gentle breeze. The Village Hidden in Leaves was at its peak of beauty during the birth of a new year. No matter how old or young the scents, sights, and the feel of spring would leave the viewer in awe. But, the Land of Fire's beauty was not embodied within its capital's protective walls but outside of them.

Leaves bore a golden hue in the sun's warming rays as it awoken the life from its deep, winter slumber. Shadows danced as the ground partners to the leaves that gave them life as shade. Bright flowers and buds splashed a multitude of colors across the landscape, like artwork on paper. In the trees song birds gathered and sang to the vibrant blue skies of their joys.

This was Hinata Hyuuga's sanctuary; far enough from the walls of Konoha to have privacy but close enough to feel safe. Out here there was no responsibilities as heiress to the strongest clan in the Leaf, no missions, no titles, no hate, and above all, no Sakura. It wasn't like the young heiress hated the pink haired kunoichi, she just highly disliked her. The signs were obvious that the medical ninja was a real, high class, grade A bitch.

She rejected Rock Lee's love on numerous levels and every chance she got. To Hinata, Lee may have been a little different from the other ninjas and other guys around but he was quite cute. The whole youth thing he and Gai-sensei did maybe odd and confusing, but their energy and determination inspired her to be stronger. To sum up this not only was Lee protective but anyone who worked out like he did had to have a great body under that spandex.

Hinata blushed at the thought of what muscle tone Lee could have under his green outfit but she quickly cast that aside and continued thinking.

It wasn't just the fact that Sakura rejected Lee like that, but it was her obsession with Sasuke that lead to so much more. The unrequited love tore Ino and Sakura's friendship apart permanently. It also blinded her to Naruto's love and devotion he had for the jade eyed ninja. He tolerated the names and the attacks she would bestow on him. Then when Naruto grew up in the handsome shinobi he was and moved on without her love, Sakura took notice to him.

The young Hyuuga let out a long sigh as these thoughts stirred around in her head like a raging storm. Her purple coat was folded and resting in the shaded grass leaving her torso covered only with the lavender undershirt. Hinata sat down, her legs crossed, as she tucked a stubborn lock of dark blue hair behind her ear.

She always had a crush on Naruto, even before he grew up. When Sakura started to fallow him around and throw herself at him Hinata noticed that the blond loved it. What hurt her the most was that he never gave anyone a chance, it was Sakura or no one. It didn't matter that she treated him like a loser growing up; all that matter was now he had his pink haired crush as his girlfriend.

Hinata moved to lay on the soft blanket of grass. One hand acted as her pillow while the other whispered over the blades of golden grass. How long had it been since she started thinking such negative thoughts about Sakura? The hand petting the grass stopped as she thought about her own question.

"Five years." She whispered to herself as her lavender eyes watched as butterflies danced from flower to flower. Hinata had tried giving up on winning Naruto's love but she longed for it still. Thirteen years was too long to wait for someone if they don't even see you.

"If Haruno wasn't around the Uzumaki boy would see you" Hinata jumped at the smooth voice that join her. Instinctively, she stood as her small hand flew to her weapon's pouch and jerked a kunai from its contents; body coiled like a spring, and eyes ready to activate her bloodline. "She was always in the way. She was the one who always got in the way of everyone; Sasuke, Naruto, and even yourself." The voice was clearly male and there was mirth, malice, and slyness in his tone. Hinata's body shivered as a smooth, spine chilling chuckle filled the small clearing.

"What do you mean?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Her grip on the kunai tightened till her knuckles turned white. Everything held onto the eerie quietness that now consumed her sanctuary. Hinata let out a sigh, the unused adrenaline making her body tremble. The man's voice and words felt like poison in her mind. A foreboding and ominous wind caressed Hinata's hair as she grabbed her coat and left towards Konoha with the speed of a true Hyuuga kunoichi.

* * *

_Shino's coming home tomorrow_. Hinata thought as she ran her brush through her hair. The half moon shined its pale light on her equally as pale skin. The night was warm, so the heiress left the balcony doors open in hopes of catching a soothing, cool breeze at night.

She and Kiba spent the majority of the day planning a welcome home party for Shino. The old Team Eight would always throw parties like that when a member of their squad would go out on long missions. Even the Aburame Clan was helping to host the party, like they always did.

After a few more strokes through her thick hair with the finely bristled brush, Hinata set it gently on the vanity. Giving herself one look in the mirror, the heiress stood with a smile and made her way towards her bed. The silk nightgown she wore was perfect for keeping herself cool during Konoha's hot nights. Hinata pulled back her blankets and cuddled into the softness, her freshly brushed hair rolled off her shoulders like a cascade. With a soft sigh Hinata allowed her eyes to close.


	2. The Nightmare Begins

_Ever wonder how dreams become nightmares, or why when you fall asleep you automatically are in the icy grasp of a dark nightmare? And you just can't wake up no matter how hard you try?_

_Hinata wondered about the answers to these questions multipliable times. But now she just wonders whether she's dreaming and he's the embodiment of nightmares. Maybe he won't let her wake up, or maybe deep down she doesn't want to wake, because no matter how much she hated him, he was addicting._

Flowers painted the landscape of the Hyuuga's dream. Oddly, they were all in a shade of purple or pink. Large cherry blossom trees reached out with their branches, blossoms blocking out the entire sky. Hinata smiled as a wind carried some petals and laid them gently on her hair. To the heiress her dreams were more beautiful than any spring Konoha ever had.

Hinata smiled as the petals lightly touched her bare feet. Everything smelled so sweat, but not overpowering, the scents seemed to twirl and twist around her in a ballroom dance. The pale skinned twenty-one year old wanted to dance with the smells but just as she was about to start the waltz with her invisible partner a voice cut the air.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hinata Hyuuga." Her body froze in its place, how could he be here? This was her dream, her world. The heiress quickly spun to face this faceless voice. Her lavender eyes widen in fear and in wonder.

His frame was tall and covered in nothing but black leather. Even under the gloves, boots, pants, and coat that hid his face Hinata could _feel _the lean muscles he had. His hood shadowed his face making his expression unreadable but the Hyuuga heiress could tell his eyes were trained on her. One of his hands was resting on a cherry blossom tree and in the other was a rose, gently held between his gloved fingers.

"W-who are you?" Hinata asked, cursing her nervous stutter. She watched as his entire body turned towards her. The young Hyuuga tensed up as the man took long, graceful strides forward, his heavy boots never touching a flower. She let a gasp escape her parted lips as he placed his gloved hand on her pale cheek. Using his free hand he roughly jerked his hood back, a few rose petals flying as his face was uncovered.

His vibrant, metallic pink colored hair cascaded down to his shoulders; it was layered and curled out ever so slightly at the ends. His skin just seemed a few shades darker than the heiress's white skin. The man's light sapphire eyes bore into Hinata's lavender one. She suddenly felt vulnerable; as if he could read everything about her by using those shockingly bright orbs.

"Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin." His breath was warm and moist against Hinata's skin, making her lips quiver at the contact. She swallowed the large lump that formed in her throat at being so close to him. After a few deep breaths the Hyuuga regained the ability to speak.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. A shocked gasp escaped her as Marluxia's hand gripped her chin tightly. His chilling laugh was like ice down her spine. It was just like the time in her sanctuary.

"Dear Heiress," Hinata's body recoiled as his other hand rested itself on the curve of her hip. "Don't play stupid with me." His captivating eyes darkened as the sky hidden by the cherry blossom trees rumbled with thunder. All the flowers closed in fear as the sky was reviled, blackened by angry cumulonimbus clouds. "You summoned me here." Marluxia said with smile at the look of fear in Hinata's lavender eyes.

"Why-" Before the heiress could finish her question her body was thrown to the ground. Hinata was momentary stunned but just as she regained her senses to flee from the Graceful Assassin his body was on top of her, pinning her with his strength. Blood rushed to her cheeks as his breath mixed and danced with hers. A mischievous shine glowed behind his sapphire eyes as Marluxia lowered his face to her ear.

"Look inside yourself. Prod around in your darkest thoughts to answer why." Hinata watched as everything around her faded into smoke.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. It didn't feel right to continue into the next part. Weird cause this is still the first written chapter. I think Lady Gaga's ****_Alejandro_**** sorta fits with overall feel I'm going for in the story, well it kinda does. Also I didn't plan on working in this till I updated LoZ:QotD and edited the mistakes in it. **


	3. Waking and Feelings

Hinata's body jerked awake violently. Her breathing was rapid and uneven as her heart pounded in her ears. The dream seemed so realistic, as if the assassin could cause harm to her. The Hyuuga softly traced her cheek where Marluxia had touched her. She jumped as a loud knock came from the wood beside the sliding door.

"Ye-" Hinata's voice was cracked with the panic and fear from her dream. She cleared her throat so she sounded like the heiress she was. "Yes?"

"Milady, Kiba Inuzuka has arrived to escort you to Shino Aburame's welcome home party." The smooth voice of one of Hinata's ladies came through the paper door. Hinata's lavender eyes darted to the open balcony door, the sun just past its midpoint in the clear skies.

"What time is it?" She asked as the lady to the heiress opened the door silently. The young woman smiled at seeing the heiress, holding fresh clothes in her pale arms.

"It's just a little past noon milady." Hinata jumped out of her bed at the words 'past noon'. In record time the young heiress was dressed, groomed, and taking the steps two at a time. She flew past Neji and tried to stop at the door, only her momentum didn't allow it.

"Fudge!" Hinata yelped out as her head collided with the door. She fell backwards onto her well rounded end, sending a slight jolt of pain up her spine. The door opened quickly afterwards and Kiba's canine eyes looked down at his teammate. Akamaru peeked in behind his master, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Kiba asked as he grabbed her hand. With a firm tug he was able to help the blushing Hyuuga to her feet.

"Yes Kiba, thank you." Hinata said with a soft smile as she slid her blue sandals on. Kiba's eyes went southward as she bent down to put them on. He grinned to himself before looking up, feeling someone watching him. A slight pink found its way onto his cheeks as Hinata stood and faced him.

"Anytime. Now let's go!" Kiba said while trying to cover up his blush as Akamaru stood from his sitting position. Hinata let out a short scream of surprise as the Inuzuka grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto Akamaru's back. Kiba easily leap on his dog behind the Hyuuga. One arm wrapped around Hinata as the other held onto Akamaru. Hinata blushed a dark shade of red as she fisted the white fur just tight enough so she wouldn't fall off the giant dog.

As the trio sped through the bustling streets of Konoha, a few bystanders getting knocked aside if they didn't move out of the way fast enough, Hinata found herself drawn to the blossoming cherry trees. The soft, pink petals swam in the air with the gentle breeze. The young heiress narrowed her lavender eyes, their color reminding her of her dream and that assassin. The sooner they got to the Aburame Clan community the sooner she could forget it.

* * *

"Surprise!" The air was filled with shouts, some clan members already drunk by the slur of their words, and some barking from the giant dog in the middle of the throng. Brightly colored confetti splashed Shino in the face. He hid more in his coat to hide his smile at the antics of his clan. Most would never guess the cold Aburame Clan were social butterflies and party animals in the safety of their community walls.

Shino felt his body hit the ground roughly as Akamaru bathed his friend in his slobber. Hinata smiled as her silent teammate stood, after pushing Akamaru off and petting his head, only to be tackled to the ground by his best friend, Kiba. There was a loud roar of cheers as the music started and the sake that wasn't drunk by the more egger clan members was opened.

Hinata made her way over to Shino as he pulled away from Kiba and his brotherly hug. "Welcome home Shino." She said while softly wrapping her arms around his torso. Shino smiled under his collar as he returned the hug. As they parted an Aburame passed them, carrying a tray with many types of sake.

"Thank you Hinata," He said grabbing a cup from the passing tray. "It's good to be back." Hinata gave him a smile and bowed slightly before walking away. She didn't want to leave him just yet but her stomach was demanding food. She was thankful for the loud music because it drowned the sound of her roaring belly. Just as she went to grab a bowl of miso soup Kiba grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to the large, open dance floor.

"Conga!" He yelled earning cheers from the Aburames as the quickly joined in. Hinata gave a nervous laugh, tonight was going to be a long night. She reached out and grabbed a sake bottle from the same Aburame that passed her earlier. Might as well help the night along.

* * *

Hinata snorted in laughter as she leaned heavily on Kiba, who held her by the waist to make sure she didn't fall. Akamaru fallowed behind the couple, still not sure on why the Hyuuga was still laughing.

"And then he said," She couldn't finish her sentence as giggles escaped her, stopping in the walk back to the Hyuuga mansion. She looked up at Kiba with glazed eyes as she brought her hands up to trace the marks on his cheeks. "I had fun tonight. That and you're really hot." Hinata slurred causing Kiba to freeze. He was shocked at her words, having always liked her since the academy. But it was clear the shapely woman at his side was drunk off her rocker.

"You're d-"

"Kiss me." Now that shocked the Inuzuka, along with the tone of her voice. The beast inside him roared at him to do what she wanted but he wouldn't feel right if he did in this state.

"You don't know what you're asking for. Ask me when you're sober."

"But Ki**BA!**" The last syllable of his name came out as a scream as Kiba threw her over his shoulder. Akamaru barked at his master's rough handling of the heiress but the Inuzuka gave his dog a grin.

"Let's get the little heiress home." He sang as he continued the walk back to the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata blushed darkly, from both the embarrassment of being carries and the alcohol.

* * *

The young heiress smiled up at the angled face of Kiba as he softly placed her on the covered of her futon. She let out a soft sigh as he placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head. As he stood to leave Hinata grabbed his sleeve.

"I love you." She spoke softly causing the Inuzuka to turn, a sad look in his black eyes. Kiba bent back down and placed his lips to her forehead.

"Love you two, Hinata. I really do." He whispered against her skin before giving her another tender kiss. Hinata watched him leave with lazy eyes. Her last thought before darkness consumed her was that Saukra better no start throwing herself at her Kiba.

* * *

**I LIED ZEZU! I got on a roll so I decided to finish it, only went twenty-one minutes over four thirty! Hope everyone likes this. This is the actual end of the first written chapter!**


	4. Serving His Heiress's Wishes

Calmness graced Hinata's mind as she entered her dream realm. The heiress was standing in the center of a small pool of water surrounded by white trees. Their thick branches embraced each other, blotting out the world from the Hyuuga. The only light came from pale golden orbs floating lazily in the cool air.

Hinata reached up to let one rest in her porcelain hands, the orb felt like a ball of water without a container. She smiled and gently blew on the orb causing it to split into three smaller orbs. Her lavender eyes watched as the slowly reabsorbed each other, returning to their original size.

A soft laugh escaped her lips as she spun, her white dress fanning out. This dream world seemed perfect, everything was at peace. Hinata froze at the sound of the water being disturbed. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder, only mildly surprised to see Marluxia walking towards her on the water's surface.

"Radiant as ever heiress." He spoke as he stopped only a foot away from Hinata. The Hyuuga felt her body tense up as he traced his gloved hand over her neckline. "Have you figured out why I'm here?" Marluxia asked in her ear as his free hand played with her dark locks. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat as his breath gathered on her ear and neck.

"Sakura Haruno." Was her breathless reply. Her body trembled as she felt Marluxia grin against her skin.

"What about her?" He asked the hand that was playing with her hair trailed its way down her side till it rested firmly on her hip. Hinata's face turned dark red as Marluxia pulled her closer, his face resting in the crook of her neck.

"All my negative thoughts about her came out and then you showed up."

"Good girl, now as an assassin I am to kill this Sakura Haruno." Marluxia said before pulling away from the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata turned to watch him walk away, slightly dazed, before grabbing the sleeve of his coat. He carelessly glanced over his shoulder at her causing the heiress to gasp at the brightness his eyes took. Marluxia raised a fine eyebrow at her in question.

"If you do kill her I want to know if it was you. I want eleven Dahlias in her hair, like a crown of flowers." Hinata said, doubting that Sakura would die. Marluxia's pale lips curved up at the mention of his number and half of the name of his weapon. The Hyuuga heiress gasped, her lavender eyes wide, as the Graceful Assassin swiftly placed a kiss on her forehead just before his body faded into a flurry of rose petals. Hinata watched as they fell to the water's surface before sinking and disappearing into its dark depts.

* * *

Sakura smiled at her reflection as she thought of her next date with Naruto. Everything was perfect in her life, a boyfriend who would never leave her no matter what she did or what happened. She flicked her bubble gum pink hair, why would he get mad at someone with her beauty? Clearly he was head over heels in love with her and leaving her would be the dumbest thing the blond could do.

Her smile soon turned into an ugly snarl as the light suddenly flickered then when off. Couldn't her mother remember to pay the electric bill? If Sakura could go out on missions and make money for her family to live then at least they could do was everything else.

"Mom!" She yelled angrily as the pink haired kunoichi stormed out of her room, slamming her bedroom door shut with great force. As her loud footsteps faded to the lower level of her house only her bedroom light flicker on in a brief second, showing her mirror to now have a blood written message for Sakura.

'Vanity is not beauty'

"Mother!" Sakura shouted angrily as she entered the pitch black living room. Normally, she'd hear her mother humming to herself having lit a candle and continued sewing, but the room was filled with an eerie quiet. "Mom?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice as her hands balled into fist, it felt like someone was watching her in the vast darkness. The pink haired kunoichi whirled around as a swift, sharp cut formed on her cheek. She soon found herself on her back, a foot firmly planted on her stomach with unnecessary force to keep her pinned. A scythe was placed to her neck, stinging her nerves as it dug lightly into the flesh.

"For a ninja you're slow." The figure said, the deep voice chilling her to the core. "And you can't find the will to fight for your life." The black cloaked man jumped away, just barely dodging Sakura's monstrous punch. She gathered herself, standing with a thin, red line on her neck.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, ready to kill the man who dared enter her house and think he could threaten her. The figure didn't answer but seemed to disappear in a blur. Sakura's scream of pure agony echoed through the house but, as if it was a dream, no one outside heard her. The kunoichi's jade orbs fell on her dismembered left hand lying lifelessly on the floor as her right hand gripped the bleeding nub.

"You're not a ninja." The figure mocked causing Sakura's eyes to narrow in furry as she healed the serious wound.

"You'll pay for that!" She yelled as she lunged at her attacker. Under his hood, Marluxia smirked as he swung his Graceful Dahlia in a wide arc, ready to serve his heiress's wishes.


	5. Awaking to Chaos

Hinata awoke with a content, sleepy yawn. She smiled as she rubbed her lavender eyes free of sleep. Recalling her dream, the heiress's smile grew. Confusion soon consumed her face as she tried to remember the welcoming party, the walk home, and even getting into bed. Half way through the party everything went black. But there was one thing that stood out on the blackness, Kiba. Hinata chewed on her bottom lip as she gathered her clothes before heading to the bathroom, wondering why he stood out.

Once fully clean and dress the young Hyuuga left the main branch community, heading towards the market. It was just a past time she liked to do. The busy market was always full of life and colors. And there was even the odd trinket or two that Hinata would buy.

"Hinata! Wait up!" Hinata turned at the familiar voice. Akamaru suddenly stopped, sending an un-expecting Kiba sailing through the air. The Hyuuga heiress didn't have the time to register what happened until she was flat on her back and had Kiba lying painfully on top of her.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked while letting out a small gasp as pain consumed her head. The Inuzuka quickly stood up, no matter how much he like the position, puling his crush up with him. She let out a moan of pain as her vision became doted. Kiba gently cupped the back of Hinata's head, feeling a small knot and earned a hiss from her.

"Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into Akamaru today."

"It's alright." Hinata said giving him a soft smile. Kiba let his hand drop to his side. He watched carefully as she turned.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled as she fell forward. His body reacted before his mind. Hinata felt her face redden to a dark shade of scarlet as the Inuzuka's bare, muscular arms wrapped tightly around the slim woman's stomach and shoulders. He held her flush against him, assuring himself that Hinata was safe. "Are you okay?" Kiba didn't wait for a reply as he lifted his teammate up into the air and onto Akamaru's back.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard. Stay on Akamaru till you feel better." Hinata blushed as she fisted the large dog's white fur. Kiba grinned at her as he started to walk beside his dog. After a few moments of silence he cleared his throat. "Do you...remember anything that happened after Shino's party?" It unnerved Hinata to hear the nervousness and embarrassment in his voice.

"I don't remember anything. I'm sorry, did something happen I should know of?" Hinata asked only to feel her heart shatter at Kiba's crestfallen face.

"No, it's noth- What's going on here?" The Inuzuka asked as the approached Sakura's house. Crime scene tape was everywhere, two ANBU entered the house as another stayed to tend to the growing crowd. Hinata climbed off Akamaru, grabbing a hold of Kiba's arm.

"Let's see if we can help." She said before tugging her teammate along with her. The bear masked ANBU turned towards them as they approached. Hinata bowed silently in respect then looked towards the open door. "What's happened?"

"There was a murder; we can't give out any of the details milady." The woman said bowing at end to the heiress before turning towards Kiba and Akamaru. "You're part of one of the investigation squads, right?" She asked, earning a nod from the Inuzuka.

"Yes, squad 113. Member three and four, lead tracker and scent specialist." Kiba said, standing taller as he spoke.

"Good, we could use your help." The bear ANBU said while lifting the tape for him. Kiba went to enter the crime scene before turning to face Hinata.

"I'll make this up to you." The Hyuuga heiress blushed as the Inuzuka placed a swift kiss to her forehead. Hinata watched as Kiba and Akamaru joined the other two ANBU inside. That's when she saw it.

In the bloody, mutilated corpse's pink hair were eleven Dahlias, just like a crown.


	6. Tears

Hinata's lavender eyes trembled in unbridled fear as she recalled her dream and what she told the Graceful Assassin. Bystanders watched as the heiress sprinted away from the house with everything she had. Tears pooled in her eyes, slowly cascading down her face.

Her sandals slapped harshly on the dirt roads of Konoha. She couldn't stop running; the image was burned behind her eyelids, chasing her into nothingness. Hinata had caused Sakura's death. No one would ever find out who did it, never find out who stole their friend from them. All because he was simply a dream.

Everyone would grieve and try to seek some comfort, a comfort that would never come. Hinata pushed pass two clan members as she entered the community. Part of her wanted to scream sorry but the tears and guilt had consumed her. The only thing escaping from her trembling lips were broken sobs.

"Hin-" Neji's sentence was cut off as his cousin wrapped her pale white arms around him. The older Hyuuga was shocked to hear her sobbing into his chest. First angry and furry entered his mind; who ever hurt her was going to end up dead by morning. Quickly, he returned her embrace, rubbing Hinata's back soothingly. "What wrong? Who did th-"

"S-Sakura's de-dead!" She cried fisting the back of Neji's shirt. It was all her fault the medical ninja was now part of a crime scene. All her fault that she'd never have children or get married, or even enjoy the rest of her life. She had cut it so violently short. Neji remained silent, he had heard of the name but no face came with it. All he could do was comfort Hinata as she wept.

* * *

Hinata paced her bedroom floor. If she fell asleep then she would have to face Marluxia, her assassin. Tears wield up in her lavender eyes at the thought of Sakura. The heiress had killed her, everything was her fault. The child part of her wanted to leave the main branch house and find Neji. She wanted his comfort; he seemed to protect her from the thoughts of the assassination.

Hinata sat down away from her bed. Tears burned trails down her face, a physical show of what her soul was feeling. The heiress needed to stay awake, but in the mist of fighting the sleep she needed Hinata found herself giving into the darkness of her mind.

* * *

**Sorry it's another short chapter but the next one should make up for it. Don't spoil it _zezu-chan_~ Anyway, on another note we are half way through this story! I guess I'll finish this up and then work in my others. Until the next chapter my dear readers!**


	7. A Dream Painted With Lust

"No!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs as the blazing orange sun warmed her dream. A single, large, white tree was close by as multicolored orbs of red, green, and blue swam through the tree's twisted couldn't be asleep, Marluxia was here.

Her body froze as his formed materialized in a flurry of flower petals. A sly smile formed on his lips at seeing Hinata. Marluxia started to approach her, amused to see her retreat back equally with each of his steps. Hinata gasped as her back hit the smooth, bark-less, white tree. As soon as the sound escaped her the Graceful Assassin was suddenly before her.

"You killed her!" Hinata cried. He wasn't real, there was no logical way he could have hurt Sakura. Marluxia smirked as he placed on hand on the bark next to Hinata's head. His free hand roughly cupped her face. He watched as unshed tears glossed her lavender eyes.

"Why do you cry for someone you never liked?"

"Because I'm the reason she's dead, you bastard!" Marluxia's sapphire eyes harden and his grip turned painful. Hinata felt her body tremble at the darkness rolling off the assassin in powerful waves.

"You should be more grateful, I only did want you told me." He hissed as his hand that was on the tree started tracing her curves. Hinata closed her eyes tightly, trying to force herself to awake. Marluxia smirked as he removed the hand cupping her face.

"Stop!" Hinata screamed as she pushed the pink haired man away. One of her porcelain hands flew to her jacket, re-buttoning the first few buttons. Her glare would have made many men walk away, but the thing was Marluxia was a Nobody.

"I can smell the want, the begging. You can't hide anything from me here." Marluxia said as he vanished, appearing behind Hinata in the space between the tree and herself. The Hyuuga's eyes widened as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her hip. Hinata could feel his breath on her skin like fire, sending a feeling of electricity down to her toes.

It would be a lie to say that her assassin wasn't attractive. Everything about him lured her in, but now wasn't the time to give into lust.

All logical thought escaped Hinata as warm lips came into contact with her neck. She tried desperately to keep a hold on the last string of herself as her animal instincts told her to give into the man's touches, to enjoy herself.

"Give in heiress." Marluxia whispered, lust making his voice deeper. As his slender fingers started to undo her jacket the last string she held onto so fiercely was lost. The Graceful Assassin traced the now exposed white skin of her shoulders and stomach, causing the woman in his grasp to shiver at the trail of fire his fingers left behind.

"Let me touch you." Hinata begged as her body burned under his touches. As his arms released her Hinata turned to face him, shrugging off the open jacket and lifted undershirt. Slowly, the heiress pulled his coat's zipper down. Marluxia growled at her slow movements before hastily removing his own coat. He lifted it over his head, carelessly tossing it to the side along with his gloves.

Hinata smiled as she allowed her hands to dance over his ivory body, the taunt, lean muscles quivering under her touch. A long sigh escaped the assassin's parted lips. A gasp escaped the heiress as Marluxia grabbed the heiress by her hip, forcing her body to melt with his. Hinata's eyelids slowly closed as his lips were on hers.

There was no foreplay, only rushed movements. Tongues, fingers, and lips dancing across smooth skin. The air of the dream was filled with pants and moans. A loud scream tore from the heiress's lips as she was taken. Marluxia froze in his movements, he could rush his way through everything but this. Mentally he growled he knew she was a virgin and as much as he loved the tightness around him, he hated having to wait for her to feel comfortable. The assassin would rather her moan in pleasure than to scream in pain. That was a sick way to enjoy sex.

"Move, Marluxia." Hinata moaned, feeling her insides coil as fire flooded her veins. As he finally moved, slowly gaining speed, the Hyuuga closed her eyes. Everything was on overload from her assassin trusting deeply into her. All too soon for them she blossomed around him. A dark red tainted her cheeks, still feeling him inside her, trying to slow down but Marluxia's own pleasure was blinding him. Hinata had reached her climax, now she would surrender her body for him to fallow.

* * *

**Oh, my Kingdom Hearts... This is my first lemon ever and I'm sort of embarrassed to be posting this. I hope it's alright by lemon standards, new to the whole 'writing sex' thing here. If you didn't want a lemon...well it's M for violence, gore, and sex. You would know this if you read my profile. **


	8. Sorry

Hinata fidgeted as she walked closer to Naruto. She had woken up naked and sore, it was then that she figured out that Marluxia wasn't just a part of the dream world but also part of the awake world. The Hyuuga heiress paused as the blond ninja turned, his striking blue eyes stirring feelings inside her. Even in the death of his girlfriend, and the guilt inside her she couldn't fight the feelings she had for him after all these years.

"Evening, Naruto." Hinata said regretting it the moment it left her lips. The blond Uzumaki turned to face her; blue eyes redden from tears and dark bags under his eyes. He bowed his eyes before speaking.

"Hello Hinata. Is there something you want?" That tone leaving Naruto's lips had to be the greatest crime against the world. To know that she was the one that caused him suck deep sorrow was unbearable. Without registering what she was doing she flung her arms around Naruto and pulled him into a comforting hug. After a few tense, silent moments Hinata felt Naruto's body shake with heart breaking sobs. The Hyuuga's soft hands started to rub his back as she brought him down to the grass.

This was all her fault. The very least she could do was comfort him, but did she really deserve to comfort the hurting blond? Heartlessly, Hinata had torn him from Sakura, mercilessly Marluxia had killed her. Since he was her assassin the blame naturally flowed upward to her. Disgust bubbled within her at herself. Hinata didn't deserve anything now, not the title of Hyuuga Heiress, not Kiba, not her friends, not her loving family, and certainly not the privilege to comfort the weeping Naruto when she caused all this pain.

Silently, tears fell from her face and into Naruto's blond locks. Her latent feelings had caused the death of Sakura and so much pain to those who knew the kunoichi. Hinata was no better than the real monsters out in the world. In fact, she was slowly being twisted into one of them. The very thought cut the Hyuuga deeply and the wound oozed with agony.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Hinata whispered, the apology drowned by a heart breaking sob that tore from his lips. Then she remembered her dream before Marluxia came to her. If she didn't stop him then he would kill Naruto as well.

* * *

Kiba turned as he heard someone call his name. When he faced the person his arms wrapped around Hinata's slender waist as she ran into his chest. His black eyes widened in shock before hardening in anger as he saw her lavender eyes red from crying.

"Hinata who-" Kiba's sentence was cut off and his eyes went wider than before as Hinata grabbed him face and pressed her lips to his. The Inuzuka's arms pulled her closer to him. His eyes were half way shut before the Hyuuga pulled away. Her fingers traced over his red tattoos.

"Kiba, I've done something wrong and I plan to fix it. My heart longs for you but in order for me to be with you completely I have to fix a wrong I've done against other." Hinata paused to take in a shaky breath. "I'm not going to allow anyone to get hurt, especially you. I love you." As she kissed Kiba again she fully put her heart and soul into making sure that she kept that promise.

* * *

Marluxia looked up from the tiger lily delicately held between his gloved fingers. It was so unlike her to seek him out like this. The assassin raised an eyebrow as Hinata stood over him, her shadow cast over his sitting form. A fire burned brightly behind her lavender eyes, and her body language screamed confrontational. The Graceful Assassin stood, letting the flower fall from his hand. His scythe, Graceful Dahlia, appeared in a storm of flower petals.

"I wouldn't have thought this would be how our meeting would turn out to be after last night." A smirk formed on his lips as he remembered claiming the Hyuuga Heiress. Hinata glared, her body falling into her form to use the Hyuuga's tai-jutsu.

"This has to end. No one else will get hurt by your hand because of me." Marluxia sighed, there didn't seem to be a way to avoid this fight. Seemed his mission was now drawing to a close, their story was now at its climax.


	9. He Was Always Real

Hinata's chest was rising and falling rapidly as she ducked under Marluxia's scythe, a few dark hairs being cut. The Hyuuga aimed for his liver but his quick movements caused her attack to ram into his diaphragm. The Nobody coughed as he leaped back, his breathing became strained soon after. The once lovers stared at each other, both panting from the battle. Hinata's lavender eyes widened and a scream tore from her throat as Marluxia swung his scythe, a dark pink wave crashing into her.

"My heiress, you don't really think he returns your feelings?" The assassin asked as he knelt down next to the bleeding Hyuuga. "Send me after Naruto, I'll erase his pain and he'll learn to see what he has before going with a pink haired slut." Hinata wanted so badly to be able to reach up and slap the smug look off Marluxia's face. She coughed violently, blood mixing in with the saliva.

"I d-don't care if h-he doesn't re-return my feelings." Hinata took in a painful breath. "I will always love him, even as a friend. You will not touch Naruto." She had already hurt him once, but if she could then she'd make sure he didn't get hurt again. Marluxia's sapphire eyes narrowed venomously at her reply.

"He'll find out about me and blame you for the death of Sa-" The Graceful Assassin froze and stared at his hand. His body was fading and when a piece of him was completely gone a rose petal took its place then fell to the ground. "What are you doing?" Marluxia asked leaning over Hinata's body. The heiress smiled as she reached up to cup Marluxia's face and forcing him down to hers. Hinata put all her emotions into that simple kiss.

"I'm saying good-bye."

* * *

A slightly older Hinata sat in a garden of flowers, a small bulge forming out of her stomach. She was at the Inuzuka compound, where she and her husband lived. A large smile formed on the Hyuuga's lips as she thought of Kiba. He was returning from a long mission today and whole compound was excited. A feast was being prepared for night, not only to welcome one of their leaders back but also because Hinata had yet to tell Kiba she was with his child.

Tonight was set up so Kiba would be relaxed when Hinata told him. After he was full and bathed Hinata would tell him. She turned at hearing footsteps, the smile on her face quickly fading as she did.

"Impossible." The black clad man chuckled, pulling his hood back and letting his vibrant metallic pink locks fall free. The assassin knelt down behind the frozen woman, placing a leather covered hand over her baby bump.

"You seemed shocked to see me, my heiress." Marluxia said as a smile formed on his lips at seeing the fear pulsated in the Hyuuga's lavender eyes.

"But I'm awake and I forced you out of my dreams." Hinata said with fear in her voice. Not a fear for her, but for her baby. The Graceful Assassin leaned down and kissed the bump then the Hyuuga's forehead.

"That you did, but I was never truly part of the dream world. I've come to say good-bye, my heiress." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his statement. "I'm going to be lord in Castle Oblivion." Just as the words left his lips his frame was consumed by wisps of darkness.

"Hinata! Kiba's back!" Hana yelled from the back entrance of the compound. Hinata stood slowly and looked to her sister-in-law, trembling slightly.

"Coming Hana!" The Hyuuga had to force calmness into her voice so Hana wouldn't be alarmed.

* * *

Larxene rapped her nails on her knee, the other hand resting on her hip. She let out an exaggerated sigh as a portal of darkness opened nearby. The Savage Nymph kicked at the castle's floor as she glared at Marluxia.

"It's about time! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting while you were away? What as so important anyway?" Larxene asked, giving a slightly pouty look. She didn't like being left out of the loop. Marluxia smiled at his friend as he crossed the room to where a small blond girl sat.

"I was meeting up with an old friend."


End file.
